


Revisiting Sappho

by Bjarka99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fetishization of Lesbianism, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjarka99/pseuds/Bjarka99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy tells Spike about her nights with Satsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting Sappho

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> WARNING: This story includes the narration on female-on-female sexual activities for the titillation of the male mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this story after reading the sample pages to #21, but decided to hold on to it until publication day to make sure it was canon compliant. Well, it isn't. It's meant to take place immediatedly after Satsu's visit and assumes the visit took place in the morning. I tried re writing it to set it the morning after the whole issue, but it ruined the flow and you could tell they were extrapolations, so I decided to publish it as I wrote it. Let's pretend Satsu went away and returned later with the helicopter, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> On the other hand, it means that if you don't follow the comics, it'll probably be less confusing for you. Let's face it, it's mostly smut.

 

"So THAT's Satsu" Spike said as soon as they were alone in the bedroom.

"Yeah" Buffy said, hiding the smirk in her face by re-arranging the cushions.

"She's pretty" Spike plopped down on the bed, into her line of sight, hands behind his head. Buffy tried not to react to his smile.

"Of course she's pretty. D'you think I'd go for ugly? No, mister. Only pretty girls for Buffy" she smiled back at him, trying to joke her way out of the conversation, but Spike did that thing with his tongue and his teeth.

She anticipated to lose this battle. She might as well start arranging the cushions for sex instead of cuteness.

"You never told me about the things you two did together" he purred, nudging her hip with his foot.

"Why would I?" she asked, determined to at least put up a little fight. "You wouldn't want to hear it if it was a guy."

"Well, no. The fact that it's not a guy is the whole point" he sat up and circled his arms around her waist, tackling her to the bed. "C'mon, Slayer" he said, his voice husky and grave. "Tell me all about how she made you scream."

His hand was down her pants now, doing that thing with his finger to her clit that /always/ got her in the mood.

"No" she protested weakly, opening her legs a little. "It would be wrong. I don't want to break her trust."

"Buffy" he said softly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

His eyes were so blue and earnest, she almost melted.

"I know you wouldn't say a word, but..."

"No, Buff" he insisted, his eyes opening wide. "I mean, you could tell me ANYTHING..."

Buffy blinked.

" _Ohh_ " she said, a moment later, copying his naughty smile. "Okay, then."

He rolled them over so he was on top, kissing a path down her neck.

"Did she come on to you? Or did you come on to her?" he asked.

 _"May I come in, ma'am?" Satsu had knocked on her bedroom door, and let herself in before Buffy could invite her_.

"Mmm..." Buffy thought about it. "It's difficult to explain. She'd gotten badly hurt after going out on a mission with me."

"Ah, that's a familiar scenario" he chuckled. "So it was  _guilt_."

"It was more than that!" she protested. "I was lonely and it had been so so so long!"

He laughed against her collarbone.

"So you were horny" he said, raising his head and looking her in the eye. "Your room or hers?"

"Mine" Buffy admitted. "But it's not like I  _lured_  her there. I didn't know what was gonna happen. She didn't know what was gonna happen."

"So what did?" he insisted.

 _"If being with you gets people hurt..." she'd said, repeating Buffy's words from a couple days earlier. "And I already got hurt... I have to at least get_ this _."_

"It was just kissing at first" Buffy said with a small voice, and Spike leaned in to kiss her mouth.

He was way, way more agressive than the gentle, tentative kisses Buffy and Satsu had shared, biting her lip and plunging his tongue in.

_She'd tasted of cinnamon._

"Slower" she instructed him, and he complied. He sucked on her lips and his tongue brushed, timid, against them.

"And then?" he asked in a whisper.

"We..." Buffy hesitated. "We ended up like this. With her on top."

"So she was the agresor" Spike smiled.

_"Is this okay?" Satsu had asked._

"But not aggresive" Buffy pointed out. "We were just... seeing where it went."

"And you were kissing?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her some more. Buffy nodded, responding more enthusiastically than she had back then. "Where were her hands?"

"Well..." Buffy grabbed one of Spike's arms and positioned it. "At my sides at first. But then..."

She put Spike's right hand on her ribcage, right below her breast.

"And yours?"

Buffy crossed her arms behind his neck.

"Mine weren't ready to go anywhere" she said. "But the real decider? Her knee."

"Her knee?" Spike asked, surprised. "Why? What did she do with her knee?"

Buffy reached down for it, and he helpfully raised it to her torso so she could grab it. She positioned it at her crotch, and he started rubbing it against her.

"I see" he grinned. "Is this nice?"

Buffy giggled, opening her legs a little wider at the friction.

"That's when I knew we were gonna shag" she admitted, the rough denim of his jeans and the soft cotton of her panties a winning combination.

"So what did you do?" he asked, his knee pressing harder and harder against her.

"I kissed her a little harder" Buffy put her hands on his face, and kissed him agresively, more than she'd ever kissed Satsu, but it was about proportion- things had been so hesitant at first with her.

"How did she respond?" he asked when Buffy took a breather, and she moved the hand on his ribcage to her breast.

He squeezed the nipple immediatedly, and she directed his hand to simply touch and squeeze gently.

"I was afraid she hadn't really gotten the message" Buffy remembered. "So I took off her shirt."

_Satsu had seemed honestly surprised when Buffy took her shirt off. She hadn't been wearing a bra._

Her hands went down to his waist, and they sat up for a second so he could lift his arms. Buffy threw the shirt at one side, accidentally covering one of the kittens, who mewled in protest and run to a different corner of the room.

She kissed him then, put her arms around his torso, and dragged him down on top of her again.

"Bet she got the message then" Spike said inbetween kisses. Buffy nodded, and for a while he kept rubbing his knee against her, his hands roughly flicking her nipples no matter how innacurate she told him it was.

"I came" she confessed, "just from the knee thing."

_Satsu had looked so happy, so enamoured with the sight of Buffy's orgasm, she'd kissed her deeper and longer than ever._

"Really?" he asked, surprised and just a little incredulous.

"Well, it had been really really long, ok?" she laughed, somewhat self consciously. "I wasn't half numb from _hours_  of hard pounding."

"Alright" he smiled cheekily. "Guess I won't feel bad I haven't gotten you there yet. Not my poor knee's fault." He kissed her neck, nibbled on her collarbone, and it felt so yummy Buffy had no intention of telling him that Satsu hadn't done that. "So you already came once. What did you do for her?"

"Well, I..." Buffy breathed heavily while she directed one of his hands to the inside of her panties. "I touched her. You wanna see how?"

Spike nodded, and she took his fingers and started circling her clit with them.

"I went straight for the big prize. Not a lot of buildup" Buffy shrugged. "It was my first time, I rushed it."

"Did you..." Spike bit his lip. "Did you go down on her?"

"Sorry to disappoint" Buffy smiled. "Not the first time. Just hand stuff the first time, from me."

He started flicking her clit, hard and fast. She'd done the same to Satsu.

"I tried-" Buffy said breathlessly. "I tried your move. That little flick-and-squeeze?"

He looked absolutely delighted at that, and the thought  _he'll never shut up about it now_  came to her head, but most of her was happy to share that little tidbit, his face worth at least most of the annoyances to come.

"This move?" he asked, performing it, making her moan. "Glad to be your inspiration, love. Did it work?"

"Oh, yeah" she admitted, as her own clit throbbed happily.

_Satsu had screamed, and Buffy had felt damn proud of herself._

"And while you were getting her off, what was she doing?"

Buffy tried to think about it.

"I think she was trying to get my clothes off. All I remember is that suddenly I was naked."

"I  _like_  sudden nakedness" Spike laughed, and in seconds got her out of her clothes. "Was she naked, too?"

"Yeah" Buffy very nearly ripped open his jeans, his erection so hard and red and neglected, she felt like swallowing him down.

But that wasn't the game.

" _Please_  tell me you brought out a toy. Did you have a toy?" Spike rubbed his erection against her sex. "Tell me you fucked her with it."

Buffy considered lying just so they could fuck.

"No" she admitted. "I had a toy, but I didn't bring it out. Didn't want to offend her or make her feel like... like she wasn't enough, like I couldn't do without... she was doing a great job, anyway."

"So what did you do then?" he asked, his voice filled with need.

"We... we fingered each other for a while" she said, taking his cock in hand. Spike sighed in relief as her hand moved up and down his shaft. He complied too, penetrating her with three fingers and massaging her g-spot.

"Oh yes, I did that" Buffy whimpered, tiny electric impulses being released from his internal massage. "I so totally did that and it so worked."

Buffy came- for real - then, with half of Spike's hand inside her, his thumb circling her clit. She squeezed his erection hard when her orgasm hit her, and he yelped in pain and pleasure.

"You didn't do that to  _her_ , I'd wager" he said, releasing her pussy and easing her grip on him.

"Sorry" Buffy giggled in post-orgasmic haze.

"Did you make each other come?" he asked, their fists jacking him off together.

"Yeah..."

"And then?"

_Satsu had screamed hard, and Buffy had felt too sensitive. They'd gone back to kissing for a while, Satsu had kissed and licked her neck and noticed all the scars for the first time. "Who did that to you?" she'd asked._

"There was some down time" Buffy admitted. "I played with her boobs."

Spike smiled, and bit his tongue as it came out of his mouth to lick his lip.

"Did you, huh? Did you suck on them?"

"No" she said. "But she did mine. On her way down."

He looked positively  _hungry_  at the words 'on her way down', and he took his cue to start his own way- kissing and biting her nipples first, and then a path down her torso.

"Thighs" Buffy whimpered in anticipation. "She kissed my thighs..."

_Buffy hadn't been prepared, she hadn't taken care of things down there in a while. She'd felt a little self-conscious as the other girl- perfectly trimmed with neat bikini lines- had spread her legs open. Satsu hadn't minded her state at all._

Spike kissed and licked and bit the insides of her thighs obediently, before teasing her lips with his tongue, prying them open.

"How did she do this?" he asked.

"Teased me at first" Buffy admitted in a high-pitched voice, almost unwilling to go through that torture again.

Spike did exactly that; short, little licks of the inside of her lips, around the hood, right before her entrance. Buffy pushed her hips up, into his face.

"Did she make you beg?"

_"Is this alright, ma'am?" Satsu had teased, and before Buffy could respond, her lips had closed on her clit, and she'd sucked it hard._

Buffy put her hand on Spike's head and pushed him down, into her pussy. He chuckled against her, and the vibrations made her moan.

"Just suck on it" she half-ordered, half-begged. He seemed amused at her desperation.

"Yes, ma'am" he laughed.

"Ohh, yes, she said  _that_ " Buffy said, her breathing shallow, her body arching at Spike's attentions.

"She called you ma'am?" he asked, lifting his face a little to look at her. She grabbed his head again and pushed him down.

"Everybody... called me ma'am. She did too. And in bed....  _sexy._ "

Her fingers sank on his hair, grabbed hold of his curls, and yanked softly, just the way he liked.

"You never said" he said, between licks and sucks. "Could've asked."

"Noone's General... thing of the past" she tried to explain. She yanked harder on his hair, and they both moaned. "Didn't do  _that_  to her."

He didn't answer. Buffy's mind went blank, the here and now all that existed, Spike's tongue -oh, and hello, fingers- all that mattered, and the way he sucked on her clit, lapped at her smaller lips and the point right bellow them; the way his fingers teased her entrance and her perineum. A phalange of his little finger sneaked into her ass as he pressed her g-spot just right. She gushed into his hand, and her clit throbbed and beated against his tongue.

"Yes, yesyesyes, Spike, there,  _that_ , yes, ah..."

_"God, yes, Satsu, yes, like that..." Satsu had put her hands on her buttocks, and squeezed and massaged them as she pushed them up towards her face. She'd penetrated her with her tongue, and then lapped all the way up, to suction on her clit until she'd screamed her name._

Buffy lifted Spike's head by the hair, and he smirked at her, his lips and chin glistening.

"Did you come all over her face, too?" he asked.

"Get over here" she said, breathless, and he complied. He laid down at her side, his fingers tracing her side from her hips to her ribcage.

She kissed him messily, cleaning him up.

"You did that?" he whispered, and Buffy shook her head. "So what happened?"

"That was it" she said. "I was...  _really_  done. And we talked, for five minutes. Then there was a big attack, so that was it."

He watched her recover for a minute, his touch getting more and more insistent, his blue eyes staring intensely. Finally, she smiled at him and rolled to her side. Her hand went back down to his cock, still hard, still waiting for her attentions.

"What about the second time?" he asked.

Buffy took her time, jacking him off softly meanwhile, her hand going up and down with a twist and a squeeze.

"The second time was a goodbye. It was some time later, we were in Japan, and she'd decided to stay there. She offered to spend the night, and I said yes."

Spike was a little distracted, his eyes closing in pleasure as Buffy brought him closer and closer to relief.

"It wasn't so different from the first time, except that I was better" she went on. "Less shy, you know?"

"It's hard to imagine you shy" he chuckled. "You were never shy with me.  _Played_  shy, maybe."

"Well, I was a little lost the first time! And a little less lost the last time."

Buffy moved half way on top of him, her hand never letting his cock go, but her mouth kissed and nibbled down his neck and collarbone.

"Like I said, not so different at first" she explained. "We kissed a lot. Made each other come..."

"The knee thing?" he asked.

"There was a little knee" she admitted with a giggle. "I tried it. Wasn't that succesful. I didn't have the patience, so she went down on me first, and after I was done..."

Buffy lowered her body and reached his chest. Her mouth closed on a nipple and sucked hard at it. Spike moaned, his fingers burying themselves on her hair.

"You sucked on her tits?" he asked breathlessly.

"I sucked on her tits" she smiled, flicking his other nipple. He stared at her, his blue eyes half-lidded, and she returned his gaze with a knowing smirk, biting on his nipple, hard.

_Satsu had liked a little pain. "That was nice" she'd said, as Buffy had soothed the tiny bite marks with her tongue. "You're a slayer" Buffy had told her. "Slayers like to indulge in a little pain. We just have to be careful not to go too far..."_

Spike moaned his pleasure, and his cock expelled interesting amounts of precum, too short of a full ejaculation but more than just a few drops, and Buffy gathered it with her fingers and used it as lubrication for the handjob she was still giving him.

She continued going down, kissing down his belly, and soon laid down between his legs.

Her mouth straight up  _watered_  at the sight of his cock, an he blabbed every combination of 'yes, there, love, like that' as she started licking and sucking on his shaft and his balls.

 _Satsu had mewled like a kitten, as Buffy licked her hesitantly, inexpertly. She was doing_ something _right, though, because she felt her come under her tongue._

Buffy rose on her elbows to take his tip into her mouth, and flicked her tongue on the slit as her hand went up and down, index finger and thumb forming a tight ring.

"Buffy, love" he sighed, body arching.

_"Buffy" Satsu had said her name with desperation, her body pushing her hips against Buffy's face._

She took him into her mouth as far as she could from that not-so-great-for-deep-throating position, suctioning as the ring of her fingers worked on the rest of his shaft, her remaining fingers softly tickling his balls everytime she reached the bottom end.

Narration interrupted on account of a mouthfull, Buffy sucked and sucked, alternating between a powerful suction on his tip and long licks of his shaft. Spike moaned and cursed and terms of endearment fell from his lips like a waterfall.

His hands were on her head, pushing her down and tugging softly on her hair to establish the rythm he wanted with precision, and she let him, following his directions best she could.

_Satsu's hands had been clutching at the sheets, her strong grip ripping them open slowly. Buffy had tried her best to follow the directions given by her noises; her whimpers and moans, because she seemed way past the possibility of asking for what she liked._

Spike warned her as he was about to come, and Buffy covered his tip with her lips. She swallowed him down as he watched avidly.

"We got a little sidetracked" Buffy laughed.

"Brillant tangent, that was" Spike laughed along with her. Buffy eyed his cock- still erect, the stubborn thing- and sighed.

"I don't think this works very well" she admitted. Spike nodded, and sat up to grab her by the shoulders and drag her up the bed.

"Got an idea" he said, rolling back on top of her. "You be Satsu, I'll be Buffy."

His naughty smile made her nod before she'd even reflected on his proposal, so he started going down her body and settled between her legs.

"Oh, I get more?" she asked, a little dazed. "Alright, then."

Spike chuckled.

"You don't get anything until you tell me how you did it" he teased.

"Mmm..."

What the hell  _had_  she done? Probably nothing too special, however succesful it had ended up being.

"I just... tried to do the things I like. To see if she did, too" Buffy said.

It hadn't been long enough since she'd been licked out (something like fifteen minutes?), so every sensitive nerve stood at attention as soon as Spike started seeing to her again.

"Like this?" he asked between licks.

"Something like that, yeah."

He was sucking on her lips and gently lapping at the smaller ones, staying painfully away from her clit.

_Satsu had begged for more._

"I, um-" Buffy sighed her pleasure as Spike started /frenching/ her pussy enthusiastically. "I tried that thing you do with your nose...?" she giggled at the memory. "Didn't go so well."

"What thing?" he asked.

"When you tease the clit with your nose and use your tongue for- oh, yeah,  _that_ " Buffy moaned. "Turns out... you don't have to breathe... but I do."

Spike interrupted the delicious thing he was doing to laugh.

"Serves you right, stealing my moves" he said. "I should sue."

Buffy whimpered in need when he didn't immediatedly go back to it.

"How did you get her off?" he asked, amused at her frustration.

"I don't know! I... went for the clit again and hoped for the best. When I tried the fanciest move I could think of, it turned out you had to be able to hold your breath for too long" Buffy whined, remembering past frustration and combining it with the current one.

He laughed again, and sank into her, soothing her need by suctioning on her clit hard.

" _Ah_ , yesyes, Spike, fuck me."

"Finally" Spike jumped up and dragged his body over hers. Less than a second later, he had penetrated her to the hilt.

Buffy yelled in pleasure and surprise- she hadn't meant for that to be interpreted so literally, but she so wasn't complaining. She looked up at his face and they looked at each other without saying a word, his blue eyes full of desire and need.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn't possibly be any deeper inside her. Spike sank his head to her neck and kissed and bit carefully with his human teeth making her sigh and moan and praise him.

Spike let go of her embrace moments later, to kneel in front of her and hold her up by the hips. He fucked her  _hard_ , slamming into her with so much force the bed moved with him, making loud noises as it was dragged back and forth on the floor and the headboard hit the wall.

Buffy yelled 'harder' and 'yes', 'like that' and Spike praised the way her cunt was closing up around him, and soon they went over the edge- Buffy's orgasm was almost painful, her whole lower body beating and twitching, from below her navel down to her feet, and the feeling of it made Spike scream as he came inside her.

Soon they had both collapsed side by side on the bed, huge smiles on their faces and breathing erratically. Dawn's voice came from outside the door, faint but distinctly annoyed: "People are trying to  _study_  out here, jeez!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I think I ruined the game, didn't I?" Spike asked, his fingers already back on her body, tracing lazy patterns on her belly.

"Who cares" Buffy smiled, drunk on afterglow.

"I do" he pouted. "Now I won't know the ending."

_After Satsu was done, Buffy had laid down beside her, unsure of whether to cuddle romantically or act more casual. Satsu had been giggly and silly in post-orgasmic haze, swearing to Buffy that she had been good and done more than enough. She'd come closer, put a hand of Buffy's waist, and respected the inch separating their bodies. Buffy had relaxed, comfortable with the amount of closeness, and they'd fallen asleep soon after, reluctant to treat it as the goodbye it was or to be too flippant about it._

"There wasn't really anything more. What else do you wanna know?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "You didn't do that scissor thing?"

Buffy giggled.

"We didn't do that scissor thing. Sounds difficult. Probably for the best that we didn't have to try acting that out."

"And why's that?" he smiled. "If anyone can pull it off..."

"Wouldn't it be a little uncomfortable for you?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't know. Wanna try?"

Buffy laughed.

"Maybe some time next week, when I've recovered the use of my legs."

"Ah, you coward" he joked, and rolled on his back, stretching his limbs and muscles. "So, that was really it?"

"You wanna hear about the terribly awkward morning after, when I had to board a plane and we didn't know whether to kiss or hug or shake hands?"

Spike laughed.

"Yeah, no, that doesn't do it for me" he looked at her intensely, frowning a little, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What?" she asked. He didn't answer. "I don't have any feelings for her. I don't think I ever had any real romantic feelings for her."

"I believe you" he said, and his tone betrayed that that wasn't really what he had wanted to ask. He sat up and palmed her thigh. "C'mon, love. Got much to do, and morning's gone."

"Mmm, you go, I need a little longer" Buffy burrowed down on the bed as Spike got up and put on his jeans.

She felt him linger, and looked up from the pillow she'd just buried her head on to see him watch her wistfully.

"What?" she repeated.

"I just can't understand how she could let you go so easily" he said softly.

Buffy smiled at him.

"Not everyone is as persistant as you are, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
